Jinchuuriki
by LordNinthHokage
Summary: Naruto was never able to learn a jutsu the night Mizuki tricked him, Leaving Hiruzen with no choice but to still pass the blonde. Distraught, and upset with himself, Naruto can do nothing as Hiruzen forces him into training he did not have any say in. Becoming a Jinchuuriki worthy of Controlling the Nine Tailed Fox.


( **NOTE: FOR ALL THOSE FOLLOWING THIS STORY ALREADY, I MUST APOLOGIZE. i WAS AT WORK TODAY, HANGING OUT, WHEN I GOT BORED AND FELT LIKE READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY... WHEN I REALIZED I UPLOADED THE WRONG ONE. IT'S GENERALLY THE SAME, BUT ORIGINALLY I COULD DECIDE BETWEEN THE BO STAFF AND CHAKRA KNIVES. IF YOU WANT TO RE-READ IT, YOU DONT HAVE TO. NARUTO WONT HAVE THE CHAKRA KNIVES, IT WAS MEANT TO BE THE BO STAFF CAUSE I HAD AN IDEA FOR HIM. SORRY GUYS :)**

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, it is I, the NinthHokage here with my first story, Jinchuuriki. First, before you guys read this lets clear something up.

1\. Naruto did not learn the Shadow Clone jutsu, yet.

2\. The reason Hiruzen is making him do this is because, no matter what way to look at it, Naruto is a Jinchuuriki and at some point Hiruzen would have had to say you failed to many times, I just have to pass you now.

3\. This will, in any way, not, i repeat NOT, be a bashing fic. Instead, it will be a good team 7.

4\. This isnt going to be a super powerful, OP Naruto that knows everything. But, his time training under the sandaime and kakashi will give him a basic understanding in a lot of stuff.

5\. Sorry NaruHina fans. Not happening. Hate that pairing.

6\. Dont flame me to bad, im trying man.

oooOooo

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shinobi, quickly, but quietly, paced back and forth in his office, his arms behind his back as he did so. To the side of him, covered in blood, and not making a sound was a boy he had come to see as a grandson, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Perhaps, Naruto-kun, in the past I have been to easy on you." Hiruzen grabbed his pipe - a simple monkey hand holding a bowl filled with the finest tobacco possible, and quickly inhaled the toxic fumes as he looked down on the blonde haired child.

"Hokage-Jiji I-" Hiruzen held up a hand, silencing the boy quickly and wordlessly as he did so. He, alongside Naruto, could see Hiruzen was not in the mood at the moment for anything the blonde had to say.

"I tried to give you a normal childhood, and in doing so, I had hoped you would find friends that would make you see, the life of a shinobi was anything but a game. For that, I'm sorry for failing you." Exhaling the smoke that was pent up in his lunges, Hiruzen raised his hand again before Naruto could even speak.

"Instead, you never took anything serious. You acted like a mere child, skipped classes regularly, and didn't give it your all like I had hoped. Many people called for your death, while others asked you be turned into a weapon of the state." Now that Naruto knew he was a Jinchuuriki, a person who held a Tailed Beast, Hiruzen would no longer sugarcoat his words, or send mixed messages. The boy was going to learn, the severity of what had happened tonight, and how it affected him.

"I, of course, turned them down. In our time of peace, I simply did not agree with you being turned into a torrent for war, like many other villages had done to their own Jinchuuriki." Kneeling down, as to make the blonde look him in the eye, Hiruzen continued on.

"I had high expectations for you, Naruto-kun. I believed you could graduate on your own, but not only did you fail three times, you even broke the trust I had for you, and stole the scroll of seals-" Naruto hopped up, anger plastered on his face.

"You know I didn't mean it Jiji! Mizuki tricked me and you know it!" Hiruzen grabbed Naruto by his head, and forcefully sat him back down, while also sending him a glare. "You're right, but the same could be said for you. You didn't mean it. You didn't mean to break into my home at night, steal a scroll I had hidden away in my personal study, and give it to a sensei that you should have seen was a traitor."

Standing back up, Hiruzen pulled up a chair, and sat down so he was eye level with the blonde. "You're naivety to the world and life of shinobi is astounding. Had you actually tried to be an ideal student, you would have known the scroll you were stealing was a scroll made, and sealed away by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju."

"To you, so far, the life of a shinobi has been a game. You've said it before, Naruto-kun, you want to learn 'awesome and flashy' jutsu so you can save princesses. That fact of the matter is, being a shinobi is nothing like that, nothing at all. Instead of flashy jutsu, you need deadly jutsu." Hiruzen emphasized the word deadly, and gained a hard look in his eye that slightly terrified the blonde before him.

"Instead of saving princesses, you should be thinking about how you're going to kill them when I order you to." Naruto's breath caught in his throat while his eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing, but again, before he could say anything, Hiruzen kept on talking.

"As it stands, Naruto. I have no choice but to make you into a shinobi. As I had already planned, regardless of your being able to pass the test, you are being placed on a team…" Naruto looked down, his eyes stinging as fresh tears made themselves known. This wasn't how he wanted to do it. His path to becoming Hokage, was envisioned with people celebrating, happy that he had become a shinobi. Kids watching him in awe, asking their parents if they could be like him, but now, now Naruto was just mad, and angry at himself. He knew perfectly well why Hiruzen was making him a shinobi, even though he failed the graduation exam three times. He was a Jinchuuriki, and because of that, he had to become a shinobi.

"I tried so desperately to make your life as easy as possible, Naruto-kun, but in doing so, I allowed you to become a carefree and reckless person, who didn't worry about the real world, only the dream world he was living in." Naruto looked up, his eyes full of tears as he tried to defend himself, even if both men knew at this point Naruto was just trying to save grace.

"I am living in the real world Jiji." Hiruzen shook his head as he grabbed the hem of Naruto's orange jacket, and held it up, making his arm come up to. "Explain your jumpsuit, Naruto-kun. Had you passed your test, would you have worn something different? Or continued to wear this?" Naruto ripped his arm away from the Hokage, and brought his knee's up to his chest as his eyes started to water up some more.

"What does it matter what I wear -ttebayo! No one would sell me anything else?" Hiruzen sighed as he shook his head, a frown marring his face. "I don't ask much of you Naruto, but what I do ask is your honesty. You and I both know shinobi stores cannot turn away a client no matter what, and your enrollment into the academy allow you access into anyone of the hundreds of stores located in the village. Additionally, You want to know how it matters?" Seeing the nod from his surrogate grandson, Hiruzen continued.

"In a mission, no matter what it is, from escorting a client, to assassinating a rival feudal lord, Death is always there, always vigilant, and looking for its next target. Had you passed, and this conversation never happened, I know without a doubt you would have continued to wear this orange jumpsuit, something, might I add, that could have very welled killed your teammates in a mission in the field." Naruto looked up, his eyes, though teary, holding a certain questioning look.

"Your Jonin-sensei is injured, but your team and you have managed to make a get away. You already know you cannot apprehend or engage the enemy, what do you do?" Naruto, after wiping his tears, answered.

"Run and hide?" Hiruzen nodded grimly as he once again grabbed Naruto's arm. "Yes, but, the thing is, you can't hide. You're wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, something easily discernable in some foliage or underbrush. Just like that, Naruto. You've killed yourself and your teammates." Naruto suppressed a sob, the night getting worst and worst as his grandfather laid into without remorse, squashing any and all dreams, ideas, and visions he had for the future.

"You tell me you're living in the real world, but you've deluded yourself into believing in a life of fantasy. A life of grandeur. You've, unknowingly, backed me into a corner I wished to never be backed into, Naruto-kun. For that, I must apologize because now, I must take action." Naruto nodded meekly, his eyes closing as his shoulders started to shake.

"Staring tomorrow, you will meet me everyday at 8 a.m. in my office for the next week. Your team meeting is in one week, and I will be having words with your sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Making sure the blonde was listening to him as he cried, Hiruzen waited for an affirmative from Naruto, but after getting none, Hiruzen continued on nonetheless.

"I will personally be training you from now on. Not only in the shinobi arts, but on accessing, and controlling your Tailed Beast, regardless if you accept my proposal or not. Not only that, you will spend most of your free time in my office, as my assistant. I will not interfere with your team time, or missions, but any other time will be solely dedicated to what I tell you, is that understood." Waiting a moment to see if the crying blonde would answer him, Hiruzen was left with the silent treatment as the blonde continued to sob into his knee's.

"I said, am I understood?" Hiruzen forced Naruto to look at him, who quickly nodded his head yes, and dropped it right back into his knees. "Not only that, but you will immediately leave here, and buy yourself new clothes. No bright orange, no bright yellow. Dark colors, blue's, red's, black's, and grey's. You will also find yourself a weapon, I do not care what you find, but it better be something come tomorrow morning." Naruto nodded, having learned not to ignore Hiruzen, but still didn't say a word as he tried to shrink away, and just disappear for good.

"Also, I will be training you in the art of seals. I shall have a calligraphy set for you come tomorrow, and though you had skipped over it in the Scroll of Seals, I will be teaching you the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto's eye twitched slightly as he heard that. It was the first jutsu he had seen in the scroll, but because the original clone jutsu was the reason he had failed three times in a row, Naruto had skipped over it and tried to find something else. By the time he realized that every other jutsu in the scroll was almost impossible to learn, Iruka had found Naruto by then.

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen's lips pursed as he pulled Naruto into a hug, which seemed to make the blonde cry even harder. "Do not think I do this because I despise or loathe you, Naruto-kun. I care for you deeply, and should something happen to you, I would be saddened immensely. But, you've not taken the role of a shinobi seriously, and that alone could endanger those around you." Naruto knew he should have left it at that, but a small talk wasn't enough to change Naruto. Opening his mouth, Naruto immediately knew what he said was a mistake, because it had angered the Sandaime Hokage enough for the man to glare daggers at the blonde.

"Cause I'm a Jinchuuriki right?" Hiruzen didn't relent with his glare for a good minute either, his beady eyes staring into scared cerulean as Naruto tried to cower away. "You will not ever speak like that again. That, in the slightest, is not what I meant. Your being a Jinchuuriki, while always a risk to the safety of the Leaf, has nothing do with for my grandfatherly love I have for you." Naruto nodded as his lip started to quiver, ashamed with himself for even asking such a thing when the Sandaime had been nothing but nice to him up until this point in his life.

"I know you may hate me, despise me even for what's going on right now, but it's what must be done. Concerning what happened this night, and your field promotion to genin, the real truth shall stay between us, and us only. No document shall be made of it, and no one shall ever know." Naruto smiled, if only a little bit at that.

"Then, what do we tell people Jiji if they ask how I graduated?" Hiruzen smirked as he pulled out a headband, Iruka's headband, and handed it to the blonde. "Should the circumstances of your graduation come into question, you are to tell them this. You, Naruto Uzumaki suspected Mizuki of being a traitor of the Leaf, after he tried to get you to seal the Seal Of Scrolls. Without telling me, you, trying to steal the spot light, tried to take down the traitor yourself, but Iruka found out what was going on and stepped in. Together, you took him down and I, the Hokage who has final say in everything, decided your ousting of a traitor warranted a field promotion for your incredible bravery, and selfless sacrifice to the Leaf." Naruto smiled, if only slightly, as Hiruzen explained it to him.

"Okay, I think I can remember that Jiji." Standing up, Hiruzen gave the blonde a comforting pat on the back as he did to. "In adjunction to your ousting of a traitor, you shall receive a B-ranked mission pay, and have this mission filed down on your record." Hiruzen, having already been prepared for this, pulled out an envelope and handed it to the blonde haired shinobi.

"Use this money Naruto-kun, and buy new clothes. What you wear in a mission reflects not only yourself, but the village as a whole. As a Future Hokage, you also must be willing to step forward, put your personal interests to the side, and be a leader. What you wear while in the village, and training, is solely up to you, but the second you leave the gated walls, I expect you to look, and act professional." Naruto nodded slightly as he shoved the envelope into his pocket and looked at the old man.

"I… I understand Jiji. I promise you, from here on out, Naruto Uzumaki will be a new man! And I…" Hiruzen smiled as he patted Naruto's head, his eyes closed as he did so. "Never break a promise or go back on your word, because that's your Nindo. Your Ninja way." Standing up, Hiruzen watched the blonde leave, before he turned and looked at a section of the wall that dissipated to reveal a masked Jonin with his hands in his pocket.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" Kakashi Hatake, the son of Konoha's White Fang, and Student of the Yellow Flash, stepped forward with a slight frown on his face. This, this, is what his sensei's son had turned out to be like? Disgraceful. He would have to work with the boy over time and turn him into a true shinobi.

oooOOooo

With a newfound pip in his step, though still an air of sadness and disappointment to him, Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower. While today had possibly been one of the worst days in his life, it also marked a new chapter for him. Quickly tying the headband of his favorite sensei around his head, Naruto shoved his hands into his pocket, and started to walk towards the nearest shinobi clothing and weapon store he could find.

While it was a bummer he had to buy new clothes, the Hokage made sense though. If Naruto wanted to become Hokage, he needed to be a leader, and set the example for his men, and what kind of example would he be setting if he wore clothes that could essentially get his team killed.

'For my dream, and to make Jiji happy, I'll become a new person! I'll make that old bat so proud, he'll hand over that hat in no time!' While Naruto knew Hiruzen would hold onto the hat for a few more years at the least, just the thought of being the Hokage was cheering up, and after his sad night full of revelations, he needed it.

He, Naruto Uzumaki, held the very beast that tried to destroy the village twelve years ago, and now he understood why everyone treated him the way they did. He held the monster that killed their moms, murdered their sisters, crushed their brothers, and devoured their fathers. He held within him, the beast that brought nothing but destruction to the Hidden Leaf, and they couldn't look past it and see him for him.

No worries. He would show them all that he wasn't the Kyubi someday, but first, he needed the clothes. While it was a small thing, it was one step closer Hokage-ship.

Quickly finding a store, Naruto read the title of the store as he walked in. Twin Rising Dragon Surplus. It was a medium sized store. Not to big, not to small, but perfectly in between the two sizes holding everything a shinobi could need for their line of work.

"Hi! Welcome to the twin Rising Dragon… Naruto-san?" Naruto turned, a clueless look on his face as he stared at the aged face of a man he had never seen before.

"Uh. Who're you?" The man laughed, and waved the blonde over, while also ignoring the fact that the blonde was still covered in blood, and yet to shower.

"Names Kato Man. Probably never met me before, but I know you. What can I do for you Naruto-san?" Naruto, ignoring how nice that man was being to him right off the back, shrugged as he looked around.

"Hokage-Jiji said if I ever want to be Hokage, I have to set an example. So he said no orange, but dark colors… and a weapon. He said I outta start learning a weapon to." In a motion to fast for Naruto to follow, Kato pulled out a long piece of measuring tape and started to get the sizes of Naruto's body.

"Yes, yes, I see. Hmm. Okay. Follow me!" Yelling out indigently, Naruto could do nothing as the man literally picked him up, and carried him off towards the clothing section of the store. Setting him down, Kato turned towards the racks upon racks of clothes, and hummed in thought.

"Knowing the old monkey, he told you dark colors, yes?" Ignoring how this man also called the Hokage something besides Hokage-sama, Naruto nodded quickly.

"Yeah… I just said that -ttebayo!" Kato turned back to Naruto with a questioning look, but shrugged with indifference.

"Hmm, if you say so. So, what can I do for you, young Naruto-san?" Naruto, cluelessness edged onto his face, looked at Kato. "I just told you geezer! I need new clothes and a weapon -ttebayo!" Kato scratched his head, a grin on his face as he did so.

"Hehe, gotcha!" Naruto, realizing that he had just been pranked, even if ever so slightly, laughed out loud. "Haha! That was good geezer." Kato motioned for Naruto to take a look at the clothes, which the blonde quickly did.

"Now, as a shinobi, the darkness is your friend. Your ally, but it can also become your worst enemy. That's why you want to be able to blend in, but at the same time, be able to stand out. Have that certain uphm. That… Pizazz." Naruto nodded as he looked around at the different colored clothes.

"While black is a good color, you do not want to be dressed in all black, or you'll stand out. You need something to help the color black blend even better. Dark blue, dark red, dark purple, something along that line will make for a deadly assassin." While Naruto looked through the different clothing, trying to find something that would work for him, Kato grabbed some chain mill body armor, and threw it in a shopping bag for the blonde.

"What's that Ji-san?" Kato held up the bag, a grin on his face as he did so. "Chain-mill body armor. Light, durable, and good for kunai and shuriken cuts. Most genin don't realize that all Jonin and most Chunin have some sort of armor under their clothing." Naruto nodded, accepting what Kato said and grabbed a few different types of clothing to try on.

'I'll miss you, my beloved orange.' It still sucked, and Naruto wanted nothing more to wear orange, but he could tell, defying and going against what the Sandaime said would be a mistake he did not want to make.

"First things first. Water Release: Water Shower Jutsu!" A torrent of water came from Kato's hand, and drenched the blonde in water, washing all of the blood, dirt and grime off of him. Before he could even say anything about ruining his hair, Kato held his hand in front of Naruto's face, and quickly moved it over the blondes body.

"Wind Release: Wind Vacuum!" All the water on the blonde was quickly dried, leaving the blonde as clean as he could be without a proper soapy bath. "There ya go kid. Now, go change and lemme get a good look at ya." Handing the blonde the chain-mill, Kato allowed the blonde a chance to go change as he waited.

Naruto quickly changed, and walked back out for Kato to get a look at him, getting an approving nod from the man. Naruto had discarded the orange jumpsuit, and had instead donned black shinobi pants with quiet a few pockets tapped off at the end and tucked into his black combat sandals. With a long sleeve gray haori opened at the chest showing off the chain-mill armor, the haori had dark orange flames at the hems.

"Jiji said to get rid of the orange, and use dark colors, never said I couldn't use dark orange." Naruto grinned as he checked himself out, while Kato nodded. "Like a tiger. Using dark orange and black to blend the colors nicely. So, what do you think?" Naruto lifted his arms, to check out the clothes while he jumped up and down.

"Its so light, the chain-mill that is." Kato nodded as he grabbed another pair of armor and threw it to the grinning blonde. "Yep! I cover all my armor in anti-gravity seals. They can be released, and even flipped for training purposes. You look great kid. I can have more of those made if that's what you want." Naruto nodded as he kept the clothing on, but ripped off any tags that he would need to ring up

"Yeah, I think I'll go with this one -ttebayo!" Kato nodded and pulled out a notebook, and wrote down what it was that Naruto was wearing, with the promise of having quite a few sets made in the next few days.

"Now, you said you're also looking to learn a weapon. What kind?" Naruto shrugged, not sure himself as Kato led him over to a wall that displayed one of each kind of weapon. "Eh, I dunno? Jiji just said I have to learn a weapon." Kato sighed as he pulled out a small piece of paper, four inches by four inches, and handed it to the blonde.

"Most shinobi find a weapon that augment or strengthen their elemental chakra nature…" Seeing the clueless look on the blonde's face, Kato palmed his forehead.

"Elemental Chakra nature are the elemental affinity that you have. There are five main chakra natures, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Lightning. Each is stronger then one, but weaker to another." Naruto nodded and listened with rapt attention, trying to take in this information and remember it.

"Most wind type users use a knife type of weapon, the wind strengthens the ability to cut and slice. Lightning users tend to use swords, as a medium to channel their lightning to, water tend to use a bo staff or a club, earth like to use either a mace or a jō and fire tends to use swords like lightning. Of course, that doesn't mean you have to use a weapon that strengthens your elemental chakra nature. You also want something that works for you. Its entirely up to you, but by finding out your chakra nature, we can pick the best weapon to you." Naruto nodded along, while on this inside of his head he tried to go over everything the man had just said.

"It's simple really. Channel your chakra into that paper, and we can tell you the best weapon to use." Naruto recalled his time back at the academy as he tried channel the chakra in his hand towards the paper, then watched as it was quickly absorbed. Holding up the paper, Naruto looked up to Kato with confusion on his face, while Kato smiled as he grabbed the paper from the blonde.

"Neh, Geezer, I don't get it. Why'd it split in half and get wet?" Kato smiled as he looked at an array of weapons, which the blonde did to. "It split in half first, because your main affinity is Wind, while your side affinity, or second affinity is water." Naruto nodded, a grin in his face for how cool that was.

"Indeed it is, you have the same affinities as me. Now, for a weapon, If you plan to use something to help your wind chakra nature, I suggest a few things. Chakra blades, a dagger or tanto, a sword, or a Kusarigama. If you plan to use your water element to channel into a weapon, either a Bo-staff, or a jō. Which would you prefer?" Naruto hummed as he brought a finger up to his mouth, a look of uncertainty to it.

"Here, let me ask this. What role in a team do you plan to take, Naruto-san? Support, main assault, or secondary assault?" Naruto shrugged, not really having an idea himself. "Uh, I don't know? I'm not good with Ninjutsu, so something I guess something I can use up close with my wind chakra?" Kato hummed in thought for a second as he looked over the assorted weapons on display. There were quiet a few weapons Naruto could learn to use, but if he wasn't good at Ninjutsu, and planned to be a main assault kind of person, then he needed something that would allow him to get up and close

"Okay, so you're going to be a main assault kind of person. I would recommend either a Tanto, or chakra blades. Personally, I'd say you don't look like a sword person to me, so try these out." Kato handed the blonde a black, rectangular box that was quickly opened by said blonde. Inside the box were two weapons, a mixture of trench knives and brass knuckles.

"Those, my boy, are what I would say are the best weapon for you to learn. Add Wind chakra into them once you start to manipulate it, and you have a deadly weapon. Until then, you still have a deadly weapon." Naruto slipped the two weapons on his hand, and gave a few wild punches. Nodding to himself, he slipped the weapons back into the box, and handed them to Kato.

"I don't know geezer. These don't feel right? You said find something that works for me, but, these don't feel right." Handing the chakra blades back to the elder man, Naruto watched as Kato put a hand to his chin, thinking.

"Well, what do you think would be best, Naruto-san?" Naruto hummed as he stretched his whiskered cheeks, eyes closed in thought.

"I don't know -ttebayo! Jiji just said find a weapon before we start my training!" Kato raised an eyebrow, his eyes drifting over towards the Bo staffs on the wall as he got an idea. "Is The old monkey training you personally?" That was certainly interesting, for the Hokage to take on a new student that was. But, Kato could also see why, he of course knew of Naruto's burden.

"Well, if the old monkey is training you personally, I suggest this." Kato grabbed a black Bo staff, with gold caps on each end off of the wall, and handed it to the blonde. "They of course call the Hokage the professor, but if he's going to train you, this weapon is your best bet. His skill in Bo jutsu is unparalleled."

Naruto grabbed the black staff with a grin plastered on his face. Grabbing it, Naruto gave the staff a few test swings, and nodded. He had seen the Sandaime use his staff once in a demonstration for the academy.

"I'll take it -ttebayo!" Kato grinned as he and Naruto walked towards the front desk near the door. Taking the price tags from the Uzumaki, Kato started to ring everything up. "As I always do, since this is your first time shopping with me, you get two free packs of kunai and shuriken." Naruto grinned as Kato added said items into the bag everything but his new clothes had been thrown into.

Looking down though, an item caught his attention. Two dark orange magatama earrings hanging off of a gold hook called for Naruto. A gift. Looking back up at Kato, Naruto pointed out the two items.

"Hey, Geezer. Give me two of those! I want to give one to someone." Kato noticed what Naruto pointed out, and smiled as he rung up the items, and handed it to the blonde. "One for yourself I'm presuming? Want me to help you real quick?" Naruto nodded as he handed one of the dangling Magatama to Kato who pulled out a senbon, and pierced the blondes left ear lobe, then quickly shoved the earring into it.

"Is the other one for a…Lady friend?" Kato wiggled his eyes brows, but stopped when Naruto nodded sadly. "No. I want to give one to Jiji to. To say I'm sorry." Kato finally bagged everything up, and handed the blonde shinobi his receipt, who took it with a thankful grin. Running out, Naruto stopped as he realized something.

"What, Geezer! I didn't… pay you?" Kato was holding up a handful of cash with a smirk plastered on his face. Throwing the blonde a green toad like coin purse, that got an angry growl from the blonde, Kato walked off.

"Don't leave your money in your clothes Naruto-san, then forget about said clothes in a changing room." Naruto grumbled as he walked out of the store, intent on going home. A lot had happened in one day, he failed his graduation exam, was tricked by a traitor into stealing a very important scroll, failed in learning a jutsu from the scroll, still beat up the traitor with his new favorite sensei, got a talking to from the Hokage, and got new clothes and a weapon.

Looking up into the sky, Naruto sighed as he started his small walk home. It was getting late, and he had to be at the Hokage office early to start his new training. Not only did he owe it to the Sandaime to give it his all, but also the Yondaime Hokage who had decided he was the best choice to be a Jinchuuriki.


End file.
